


[G1/惊闹]I Will Finally Fly to You

by Celloglycerin



Series: 飞行二三事 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane Crashes, M/M, Space Flight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celloglycerin/pseuds/Celloglycerin
Summary: 一场不大不小的航空事故。





	[G1/惊闹]I Will Finally Fly to You

**Author's Note:**

> ※G1背景  
※涉及到太空科学的部分毫无科学依据可言（全是乱编的）

“惊天雷呼叫。我们已取到指定货物，准备返航。”  
“很好。按照原路返航。保持通讯。”  
“收到。”  
回答完通讯的红蜘蛛重新靠在椅背上，回头看向了站在他身后的威震天：“老铁桶，你又让我的僚机去拿了什么能对付汽车人的好东西回来？”

“惊天雷呼叫。Star，听得到我说话吗？”  
“听得到。怎么了？”  
“Star，我们遭遇了——”  
随着一声巨大的“嗞啦”声，惊天雷的声音中断在了无线电通讯的另一端。  
“惊天雷？惊天雷！大火车！你们遭遇了什么？回话！”红蜘蛛一拍座椅扶手，直接站了起来。  
声波及时地将位置雷达图放大到了主屏幕上，代表着惊天雷和大火车的雷达点依旧照着既定航向前进着，但始终无人应答红蜘蛛的呼叫。  
“该死的，怎么回事？他们出什么问题了？是不是你运的东西有问题！”红蜘蛛转身看向站在他身后的威震天，得到的回复仅仅是威震天的沉默。  
“老炉渣！不要连你也不说话！”红蜘蛛踹翻了他原本坐着的椅子，大步来到威震天面前，以一种逼人的气势抬手指着他的上司的鼻子开口，“你运输的到底是什么东西，告诉我！我要知道我的僚机是在为什么东西保驾护航的路程中出了差错！”  
他吼完威震天的同时转向了站在一边的声波：“你给我继续呼叫他们两个！监视他们的动向！”  
“只是一些高能磁性矿而已。”威震天抱着双臂沉吟许久，回答道。  
“不可能！那种破玩意不会那么简单地就对通讯产生影响！也没有人会去拦截或者追击！”红蜘蛛愤怒地转过头继续盯着威震天，他的翅膀因为情绪激动而向后紧收，但威震天只是紧绷着表情盯着主屏幕上的雷达航线图，他无视了红蜘蛛接下来的一连串质问和叫骂声。  
“老东西！你最好祈祷不要是你的货物引发的问题！”  
声波仍在一旁保持着十五秒一次的频率呼叫着惊天雷与大火车，红蜘蛛发现再怎么气到跳脚也无法获得威震天的任何有效回应之后，便放弃了喋喋不休的叫骂。他又踢了一脚倒在地上的椅子，然后拨通了另两个内线通讯。  
“闹翻天！闪电！立刻到主控室集中！”  
闹翻天在下一秒就瞬移出现在了主控室中，而闪电在二十几秒之后才赶到。

闪电赶到时，红蜘蛛已经在主控室内烦躁地踱了好几个来回，站在主控室中心的闹翻天则是一副忧心忡忡的样子。  
“闪电，你能联系得到大火车吗？”红蜘蛛示意声波重放了中断的通讯录音，然后向闪电提问道。闪电的脸色立马变了变，随即就用特殊链接尝试着呼叫起了大火车。  
“我……只能听到一片很吵的杂音。”他求证似的看向闹翻天，黑紫色的飞行者轻轻地点了点头以示回应。  
“这是怎么回事？他们出什么事了？为什么联系不上了？”  
“我不知道！问那边那个铁桶头去。”红蜘蛛焦躁地打断了闪电的一连串提问，他把自己的指尖放到嘴边，一脸焦虑地啃咬了起来，词语一字一句地从他的牙关中蹦出来，“人没死，还活着。只是联系不上了。其他的情况我们一概不知道，只知道他们遭遇了什么东西。”  
“红蜘蛛。看航线图。”在一边一直呼叫着失联的惊天雷和大火车的声波突然提醒道，“航线已偏离。”  
“问题就是……他们到底遭遇了什么？陨石带？电磁流？或者说是……敌袭？”  
主控室内的人都一齐看向了航线图上代表着失联两人的蓝灰点，看着那两个点渐渐偏离了原本的绿色行进方向，在航图上拖曳出另一条黄色的未知线路。

-通讯失效的二十五分钟前-

惊天雷把喝空的能量块盒子压平、叠好、收进子空间里。他又摸了摸收在子空间最深处的双色晶体，那是他在刚降落在这颗星球上时就一眼发现的。一簇小小的蓝紫双色矿石结晶静静地开放在从他脚边的岩石缝中，只差一步就会被他踩碎。

当他蹲下来抚摸着那簇漂亮晶丛询问时，臣服于霸天虎多年的原住民首领立即鞠躬哈腰了起来，然后果断地掰下了像花朵一样呈放射状生长的晶体一角，双手捧到了惊天雷的面前。惊天雷对于这个矮小丑陋的半硅基生物粗鲁地掰下晶体的举动感到一丝不满，更觉得躺在对方手心里闪烁着光泽的蓝紫晶体与那双丑陋斑驳的手毫不相配，但他只是微微撇了撇嘴角，没说什么。他站起身从那双手中拿走了漂亮的晶体细细端详，原住民粗糙的声音便开始喋喋不休地介绍了起来。  
“尊贵的大人，这就是我们星球独有的磁性矿。大人，我们在前几日诚惶诚恐地收到威震天大人的命令说要这些矿石，于是我们立马加急开采——”  
“知道了。”惊天雷把被掰下来的那一小根柱状晶体放进了自己的子空间，不耐烦地挥了挥手。  
闹翻天会喜欢这个。想到闹翻天收到来自另一个星系的礼物的反应让惊天雷稍许感到了愉快，踏上归途的迫切之情洗刷了长途飞行的劳累，想要快点回去，不想在这个偏远的未开发星球多做久留。惊天雷直截了当地要求原住民把开采出来的磁性矿装载到大火车的货舱内，然后又讨要了几块能量块作为能量补给。

“这里的能量块味道也太差了吧，”大火车坐在惊天雷身后边喝边抱怨，“回去之后我要先到油吧喝上两杯高纯！”  
“回去之后你得先卸货。”惊天雷把喝空的能量块盒子压平、叠好、收进子空间里。  
他摸了摸放在子空间最深处的矿石晶体，回过头去静静地等待大火车喝完他手里的能量块。  
“好了我们就出发吧，这里的能量味道确实不怎么样。”  
惊天雷站了起来，看向了他们来时的方向，打开了远程通讯器。  
“惊天雷呼叫。我们已取到指定货物，准备返航。”  
“很好。”红蜘蛛的声音包裹着宇宙电磁带来的杂音回响在通讯器里，“按照原路返航。保持通讯。”  
“收到。”

惊天雷沉默地行驶在大火车前方领着航，一向多话的大火车也因为出于满载重要货物的谨慎而不再多言。两机一前一后地穿梭在静谧的宇宙中，只有散布在浩瀚星海中的点点星光目送着他们行进。  
“喂……惊天雷，你还是说点什么吧，你这样我会以为通讯器坏了的。”一段相对无言的飞行之后，大火车还是忍受不住无边无际的静寂，开了口。  
“飞快点吧。我有一种不祥的预感，注意闪避。”惊天雷回复道，一边闪躲开了一块向他飞来的太空碎片。他因为速度太快而没看清是什么东西逃脱了雷达的扫描直接差点撞上他的机翼，开口提醒大火车躲避撞击物的同时闪了两下右翼航灯作为碎片来向的标示。  
“什么东西？！雷达怎么没显示有障碍物？”大火车的闪躲没有惊天雷来的轻巧，碎片堪堪擦着他的机腹过去，消失在了他燃烧着的推进器尾焰中。  
“不知道。可能前方还有更多，我要再往前飞一些，和你拉开足够的反应距离。确保你自己能看得到我的航灯指示，如果我超出你的视距了，提醒我。”  
“明白。小心行驶。”  
“我会的。”  
大火车看着惊天雷渐渐地提升速度和他拉开了距离，蓝色机翼尾端的两个红色航灯在黑暗中变得微小而醒目，在确定了安全距离之后，他们便各自以一个平稳的速度继续向前行进着。

“很不对劲。”惊天雷在又连续闪躲了好几个胡乱飞来的太空碎片之后说道，“撞过来的碎片越来越多了，但是雷达上依旧什么都不显示。”  
“是啊，我的雷达上也只有我和你的标记。”大火车回答道。  
难道是遭遇电磁流干扰了？惊天雷立即呼叫了远在宇宙另一端的地球基地以验证他的猜想。  
“听得到。怎么了？”通讯器内传来的红蜘蛛的应答声让惊天雷松了一口气，如果是电磁流干扰导致的雷达和通讯失灵，那他们的飞行导航就很可能也出了问题，不过现在好歹排除了这一个最糟糕的选项。  
“Star，我们遭遇了——”突然又是一大堆碎片向他飞来，碎片实在是太过密集，密集到了即使惊天雷自身可以躲开，但满载货物的大火车也绝无可能全数躲避的程度。惊天雷没有细想，引爆的音速冲击弹直接将飞来的碎片全都直接震碎成了毫无威胁力的粉末。  
惊天雷的周围重新变得一片寂静，同时寂静下来的还有通讯器的另一端。  
“我们遭遇了雷达无法探测到的太空碎片的撞击，可能是附近有什么陨石互相撞击导致的，太多了，我们需要改变航向。Star？听得到吗？红蜘蛛？声波？”  
然而远程通讯器的另一头久久地没有回复。  
“该死的！”惊天雷切到了近程通讯频道，大火车被他的突然发飙吓了一跳，连忙问他发生了什么事。  
对了，不知道火种链接的特殊频段有没有用……惊天雷停止了继续前进，停在原地，开始用链接生成的独一无二的通讯频段呼叫他远在无边无际的宇宙另一端的火种伴侣，然而回应他的只有一片沙沙的噪音。  
“我们和基地的通讯链断开了。”大火车飞到惊天雷身后也停了下来，惊天雷解除了载具形态，转过身来对着他摇了摇头，用手势询问他是否还能接受到近程通讯。  
“能听到。”大火车的声音带给惊天雷一丝安慰，“那我们现在怎么办？”  
惊天雷伸手抓住了又一片向他飞来的碎片。碎片的温度奇高，烫得他还没有握紧就松开了手。停滞下来飘浮在空中的碎片很快在极寒环境中冷却下来，灼热的蓝白色变回了原本的透明白色。  
“看样子是彗星在这附近解体形成的碎片带，电离太强吸收了无线电波所以雷达探测不到。我们有两个选择，穿过去，或者绕开它。”惊天雷把冷却下来的彗星碎片也收进了子空间里，重新变形为载具形态。  
“不打算回头吗？”大火车问。  
“不打算。只是彗星碎片带而已。不快点回去的话有人会着急的。”惊天雷答。  
“也是。”大火车笑了两声，“绕过去吧，我可没自信穿过去。”然后他得到了惊天雷的一声轻笑作为回应。

根据先前碎片飞来的方向，惊天雷选择了碎片飞来数较少的左下方作为绕行方向。  
绕过这片碎片带就好了，绕过去他就能恢复与基地的通讯，然后他就可以顺利地飞回去，把子空间里的那两个小礼物送给闹翻天了。  
一边躲过逐渐变得稀疏的碎片流，惊天雷一边告知着大火车提升了速度，分解中的彗核的耀眼白光已经出现在了他的视线内，只要超越了彗核，就不会再有碎片骚扰他们了。  
闹闹现在一定因为联系不上自己而和红蜘蛛吵架了吧，他们两个急性子，一出什么事儿就能吵翻了天去，不赶快回去安抚一下可不行啊……  
彗星的光芒离惊天雷越来越近了。他看着灼热的碎片流冲过了他们原定的航线，只有零星几片轻易就能躲开的碎片朝他飞了过来。惊天雷机动着躲避了这些碎片，同时用航灯给大火车以指示。然后他再一次提了速，他坚信再过十秒，再过十秒他们就可以越过那颗正在分解的彗核。  
“惊天雷！我被击中了！右侧视觉模块受损！我看不清我的右边了！”  
大火车的呼叫中断了惊天雷的思绪，彗核进一步地分解，产生的更多碎片向四周高速逸散，惊天雷意识到他们应该再离彗核远一点，不然大火车还有被再次击中的危险。  
“不要减速！φ角向左偏转32度，θ角向下偏转66度，彗星释放更多碎片向这边来了！”  
惊天雷给大火车下达指示的同时调转了机头飞了回去。大火车现在在他的音爆弹范围之外，他要确保大火车在波及范围的边缘时释放音爆弹，好让碎片在被清除的那一瞬间大火车就能驶入安全区域。  
“惊天雷！八点钟方向有三块碎片冲你来了！”  
还有两秒。再有两秒，大火车就能正好驶到他的音爆攻击范围外了。惊天雷忽视了大火车的提醒全速飞行着，一块碎片击中了他的左副翼，低温立马沿着伤口钻进他的机体，开始一寸一寸地冻结他的能量管线。  
还有一秒。另一块碎片卷进了他的推进器，疼得惊天雷一个侧滚，恰好躲开了冲着他来的第三片碎片。  
就是现在。  
音速冲击波迅速以惊天雷为中心向四周扩散开来，将受到冲击波的彗星碎片全数击散成细碎的星尘，在他周围形成了一个半径五百米的安全圈。  
这些飘浮着的白色彗星星尘真是美丽啊……要是能让闹翻天看见就好了……  
这是惊天雷因为失温而紧急锁定之前唯一想到的事。

“他们的位置标点已经消失了十多分钟了！声波！你还是没联系上他们吗！”红蜘蛛眼见着雷达图上只剩下了标定的绿色航线和中断的黄色航线，又急躁地扯起通讯器狂喊起僚机和大火车的名字。  
“惊天雷！大火车！炉渣！回话！”  
威震天依旧站在主屏幕的另一侧，面色凝重地盯着屏幕，已经焦虑地一会儿站一会儿坐一会儿走来走去了半个多小时的闹翻天终于按耐不住，冲到了红蜘蛛的身侧。  
“Star，我必须要去找他。给我打开起飞平台，我去找战车队的爆炸让他带我去找他。”  
“你别他炉渣的给我添乱子了！”红蜘蛛不耐烦地转身，闹翻天为了躲避他挥过来的翼尖向后退了一步，一个踉跄跌坐在了地上。  
“找他？你怎么找？他和大火车的信号在茫茫宇宙中消失了十多分钟了！你上哪里去找他！”红蜘蛛拽着闹翻天的机翼又把他拽起来推到控制台边，指着雷达图向他咆哮，“他们现在是活着还是死了都不知道！雷达信号消失后有没有进行过移动也不知道！如果他们死了，就算你去找了他们也无法回应你的呼叫！如果他们活着，可能早就已经驶离了原来的位置，你从何找起？你说说看，你从何找起！”  
“那也不能在这站着干等着！”闹翻天扬起一拳就冲着红蜘蛛的面甲而去，拳头和面甲碰撞发出的巨响引得屋中的另几个人都看向了扭打在一起的这一对seeker。红蜘蛛的面甲被闹翻天打的微微变了形，他偏偏头，“呸”地吐掉了一口混着能量液的电解液，抓着闹翻天的两只翅膀把他掼向了蹲坐在角落里一言不发的闪电。  
“闪电！给我看住这个疯子！”红蜘蛛揉了揉疼痛的脸颊，骂骂咧咧地把通讯器摔到闹翻天的脚边，“那你就拿去给我不停地呼叫他！叫到他应了或者它没电为止！”  
闹翻天挣扎着爬过去，把通讯器捡了回来牢牢地护在怀里，就像护着一块他最爱的能量糖。他开启了通讯器试着呼叫了几声，然而通讯器里传来的只有无尽的杂音。

“嗞嗞……大…嗞…火车……呼叫……嗞啦……请回话……”

通讯器里的杂音渐渐变成了可以辩明的语句，闪电激动地抢过闹翻天手里的通讯器站起来的同时，红蜘蛛看到一蓝一灰的两个信号点在雷达图上重新亮了起来。  
“大火车！我是闪电！你们怎么了？你们还好吗？你们在哪里？”闪电冲着通讯器发出连珠炮似的提问，闹翻天也爬起来看向了主屏幕，代表惊天雷和大火车的信号点已经重新回到了绿色的航线上。  
“闪电…嗞嗞…你在啊……我和惊天雷刚刚……到了彗星解体引…的电磁乱流和……片撞击……受了点伤……”  
“你们两个都还活着吗？！”红蜘蛛一个箭步过来抢走了通讯器。  
“活着……但是可能没法自行飞回来了……我们现在在…一个小…行星上……”  
“没事，你们原地待命，会有人来接你们。”  
红蜘蛛放下通讯器，按下了起飞平台的升降按钮，回过头来看了闹翻天一眼。得到特许的闹翻天点了点头，一下子就消失在了主控室里。然后红蜘蛛看了看威震天，又看了看声波，威震天也点了点头，声波便开启了基地广播：“战车队的爆炸，特殊紧急任务。请前往一号起飞平台。”  
“挽歌、喷气机，你们也去一号起飞平台。”  
“我也去。”闪电插嘴道。  
“等等，喷气机你不用去了，闪电代替你去。”红蜘蛛的脸上露出了放松的表情，“到那里都听闹翻天的。”

爆炸载着三个seeker降落到了雷达图标示着的惊天雷和大火车所在的小行星上。那是一颗由暗蓝色陨铁构成的小行星。  
闹翻天看到了坐在地平线另一端的惊天雷，快步跑了几步就变形向他飞了过去。  
惊天雷靠在载具形态的大火车身上，冲着闹翻天的方向笑了笑。  
闹翻天在惊天雷跟前单膝跪下，仔细地检查起惊天雷身上的伤势来。惊天雷摆了摆右手，示意没什么重伤。闹翻天注意到他紧握成拳的左手，以为他的左手受了伤，担忧地看向了他。  
惊天雷张了张口，然后意识到声音传递不出去，于是直接摊开了左手。  
他的掌心中躺着一把细细的纯白色星尘。  
“明明应该是我飞回去找你的，怎么就让你来找我了呢？”惊天雷开启了内部通讯器。  
“白痴。”闹翻天一把把惊天雷抱在了怀里，“我飞过来找你，不也一样么。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> （顺带一提惊天雷昏迷过去之后是大火车用焊枪把他烤醒的。）


End file.
